Fraction d'Eternité
by Prolixius5
Summary: En cours, au gré de mon inspiration. Petit recueil de drabbles ou OS, moments tendres, précieux, émouvants... Basé sur les épisodes... ou pas.
1. Premier Noël sans lui

_**Et si Castiel avait récupéré quelque chose dans cette poubelle de motel? Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté dans l'épisode pour la récupérer... je suis une incorrigible romantique fétichiste de certains souvenirs.**_

 _ **Petit drabble de Noël; désolée, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais une lueur d'espoir peut-être au bout du chemin...**_

 _ **Vivez un Merveilleux et Paisible Réveillon de Noël.  
Bisou à tous,**_

 _ **Lyxie**_

* * *

 **Premier Noël sans Lui**

Il regarde Dean ouvrir fébrilement le paquet. Il anticipe une réaction et la craint en même temps.

Cela fait un an !

Un an qu'il le regarde s'enfoncer dans les abysses d'une solitude insurmontable, qu'il est là pour lui. Mais il n'est pas Sam…

Alors il a décidé d'offrir à Dean un symbole. Celui de la modeste offrande du frère disparu. Celui d'un souvenir à fleur de peau. Celui que Dean a jeté, voulu oublier.

Un an qu'il se demande si c'est le bon moment.

Il l'a emballée, soigneusement, avec amour. Espérant que Dean comprendra qu'il est toujours vivant.

L'amulette.


	2. Je te reviendrai

**_OS / un peu AU / TWT… ah oui ? / Famille (en quelque sorte, vous comprendrez à la fin)_**

 ** _Tout en demeurant en apnée dans une belle aventure de traduction, j'ai eu envie de me défouler avec ce petit OS, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment (Litany, je te l'avais promis depuis un bon moment… Alors, voilà, j'ai enfin franchi le pas)._**

 ** _En espérant que vous éprouverez à le lire autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire et que, surtout, vous me laisserez vos impressions.  
Nul besoin de préciser que vos reviews sont les meilleurs vitamines du monde et que j'en ferai le meilleur usage... à savoir améliorer ce qui peut l'être et poursuivre l'aventure._**

 ** _Kissou.  
Vivez un merveilleux week-end ^_^_**  
 ** _Lyxie_**

 _ ***/*/***_

 _ **Je te reviendrai **_

Leurs yeux sont le miroir scintillant de leur âme. Cherchant sans relâche dans l'autre ce qui les fait vibrer. Savourant la douce certitude qu'ils sont encore en osmose. Pourtant, ils viennent de ressentir ce premier déchirement.

L'air autour d'eux semble peu à peu plus flou et brillant à la fois, ce que l'un d'eux ne comprend pas.

Leurs pensées pourtant se croisent, s'entremêlent, se répondent.

Ils ont oublié combien de temps il leur a fallu pour parvenir à cette parfaite union. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'ils soient ensemble, ici et maintenant.

Le temps s'écoule au gré de leur dialogues silencieux, car point n'est besoin qu'ils ouvrent la bouche. Il flotte dans l'espace comme une onde presque tangible des confidences qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de s'échanger.

Cela fait, semble-t-il, une éternité qu'ils vivent cette… comment appeler ce qu'ils vivent en réalité ? Que sont-ils l'un pour l'autre en définitive ? Les « autres » savent, ils ont compris que ces deux-là étaient faits pour se rencontrer, pour vivre quelque chose d'unique, hors du commun.

Ils sont devenus un exemple, bien malgré eux. La confirmation, si besoin était, qu'à cœur vaillant, rien n'est impossible.

Leur mission initiale avait peu à peu fini par presque passer au second plan, tant l'attention qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre prenait le pas sur toute autre considération.

Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Quelqu'un s'était permis d'y mettre un terme ? Non par jalousie. Ni rancœur. Simplement parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Qu'il faut à tout un début et une fin.

La fin de l'un d'eux. L'air paraît se raréfier. Les contours de l'un s'estompent lentement au regard de l'autre. Le premier éprouve du mal à respirer. Le second ouvre la bouche avec bienveillance, comme s'il voulait le rassurer... ou l'aider à trouver un second souffle.

Déjà, ils ressentent les effets de la rupture qui va s'opérer bientôt. Ils se serrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, échangent leurs pensées plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais fait, se font toutes les promesses du monde.

 _-Je ne veux pas partir._

-Alors reste.

 _-Pourquoi faut-il que cela se termine ?_

-Qui t'a dit que c'était la fin ?

 _-Parce que je ressens la douleur, là, dans mon ventre._

-Ça va passer, je te le promets.

 _-Mais c'est insupportable. Au début, ce n'était qu'un fourmillement, et puis c'est devenu de plus en plus…_

Il se cramponne à l'autre, dans l'espoir ténu que cette étreinte atténuera ses souffrances. Rien n'y fait. L'intensité de la douleur monte en intensité et il tombe à genoux. L'autre s'accroupit pour rester à son niveau, pour que leurs yeux continuent de se parler.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

 _-Je… je sais… mais… Que vais-je faire sans toi ?_

L'autre caresse sa joue avec tendresse et lentement lui relève le menton. Il souffre tout autant de la douleur qu'il ne peut prendre sur lui, pas cette fois. Alors il sourit. Il semble que même leurs auras se touchent, s'enlacent, se séparent et fusionnent à nouveau, dans un étrange ballet dont ils sont les seuls à comprendre la chorégraphie.

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait souffrir autant._

-Si, tu le savais, mais tu as oublié.

La douleur semble écraser l'un, il se tient le crâne, comme pris dans un étau infernal, ramassé en boule sur lui-même, tandis que l'autre l'entoure de toute la douceur qu'il peut lui prodiguer et lui murmure d'une voix douce tout ce qu'il a à lui prodiguer une dernière fois.

 _-Je ne veux pas partir. Je refuse de te quitter._

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés.

 _-Que puis-je faire pour arrêter ça ?_

-Rien. Notre destin ne nous appartient plus, je le crains.

 _-Viens avec moi._

-Je ne peux pas… pas encore.

Il regarde l'autre se tordre sous l'assaut des convulsions, de plus en plus violentes. Il voit dans le regard de l'autre l'immensité verte dans laquelle il voudrait se noyer. Puis, peu à peu, il voit le corps se détendre, comme si la fin était toute proche.

 _-Je vois…_

-Quoi ?... Dis-moi.

 _-Je vois une lueur…_

-Comment est-elle ?

 _-Brillante… je crois… qu'elle m'appelle._

-C'est bien. Détends-toi à présent.

Il s'en veut d'avoir à prononcer ces mots mais il sait qu'il doit en être ainsi. Il prend l'autre dans ses bras et le cajole, tente de le rassurer avec tout l'amour dont il est capable. Et de l'Amour, il en aura toujours à profusion, inconditionnel, authentique.

 _-J'ai peur._

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

 _-D'aller vers la lumière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle recèle._

-Va vers elle... Tu as confiance en moi ?

 _-Oui. Depuis toujours._

-Alors va. Plonge en elle. Laisse-la t'envelopper.

 _-Et toi ?_

-Quoi, moi ?

 _-Tu vas m'oublier quand je serai parti._

-Jamais! Tu m'entends ? Jamais tu ne quitteras mes pensées. Tu seras toujours là…

Il pointe son cœur.

-… et là.

Il pointe son front.

L'autre sent que la fin est inéluctable et imminente à présent. Il se cramponne désespérément, refusant de lâcher prise.

Dans un ultime sursaut, celui qui reste pose ses doigts sur les lèvres de celui qu'il va devoir laisser partir, attiré par cette lumière qui l'aspire et qui refuse cette cruelle séparation, pas avant d'avoir dit une ultime fois ce qu'il éprouve pour lui.

 _-Je…_

Il n'en dit pas plus, les mots ont souvent été inutiles entre eux, mais ils ont parfaitement compris l'un et l'autre.

-Moi aussi. Va, maintenant, lâche prise.

 _-Tu ne m'oublieras pas, promets-le moi._

-Je te le promets.

 _-Quand nous reverrons-nous ?_

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je jure de te retrouver de l'autre côté, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Même si je dois pour ça braver l'enfer.

 _-Vrai ?_

-Oui.

Il sent que le corps qu'il tient contre sa poitrine lui échappe, comme aspiré dans un néant qu'il abhorre. Parce qu'on va lui arracher l'être qui compte le plus pour lui. Parce que son alter ego va disparaître dans cette fraction de temps imperceptible.

 _-Quand ?_

-Je ne sais pas. Tu le sauras, le moment venu.

La lumière de plus en plus violente aveugle celui qui souffre et soudain, juste avant de se sentir happé par elle, il sent sur le sillon entre le nez et la bouche la douceur d'une caresse. (*)

-Oublie, dit celui qui reste en arrière. Et il songe en lui-même, conscient que l'autre ne peut déjà plus l'entendre _« Nous nous retrouverons un jour, c'est écrit. Je te reviendrai.»_

Au comble du désespoir, il distingue plus qu'il ne voit véritablement un brouillard étincelant prendre possession de la moitié de sa raison d'exister, il sent son cœur se serrer et promet dans le silence assourdissant de son âme orpheline de suivre un jour le même chemin, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il ne pleure pas. Impossible.

Il ne crie pas sa douleur. Inconcevable.

Il regarde jusqu'au moment ultime, grave dans sa mémoire les traits de celui qu'il s'est juré de retrouver... de l'autre côté.

Puis plus rien.

 _*/*/*_

 _De l'autre côté…_

L'obscurité. Oppressante. Rien ni personne.

Ou plutôt si, progressivement, il ressent la lumière, il distingue des silhouettes – _qui sont-ils ?_ – des sons – _à qui apaprtiennent ces voix ?_ \- il est en territoire inconnu sauf peut-être…

-Bienvenue, mon amour!

Il entend la voix, croit la reconnaître… en fait, il sait à qui elle appartient. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle lui parlait depuis un autre monde.

Il sent un douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il sent leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson l'un contre l'autre, l'un plus vite, l'autre plus fort. Il aime déjà cette peau qui caresse la sienne.

Il aime!

Jamais il n'a ressenti un tel amour s'emparer de son être, sauf peut-être... quand était-ce déjà? Peu importe. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est Ici et Maintenant!

Il entend une seconde voix qui ressemble un peu à celle de celui qui… ? Il se concentre, mais il a oublié.

Cette seconde voix qui parle à présent est aussi chaleureuse que la première qui lui a souhaité la bienvenue.

-As-tu choisi ? demande la seconde voix à la première.

Il entend la réponse, sans comprendre encore, intimement persuadé que cette première voix sera d'une importance capitale dans sa nouvelle existence.

-Oui. Appelons-le Dean.

 ***/*/***

 _(*) zone anatomique appelée le « philtrum ». Cette zone porte par ailleurs le nom poétique de "doigt de l'ange" en référence à une légende juive :« Dès la maternité, l'ange opère au bloc de chirurgie esthétique. En effet, avant sa naissance, dit le Talmud, l'homme est un pur esprit et sait tout ; mais au moment où il voit le jour, un ange lui met le doigt sur la bouche et il oublie la Torah. La petite rigole que nous avons entre le nez et la bouche est la trace du doigt que l'ange posa sur notre lèvre de nourrisson pour que nous taisions les secrets divins – et qui nous les fit oublier… »_


	3. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse

_**En ce dimanche venteux et pluvieux, que vouliez-vous que je fasse si ce n'est laisser ma Muse vagabonder et me dicter ce qui suit...  
En espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'imaginer...  
Bonne fin de week-end à tous et à tout bientôt.  
Lyxie**_

 ** _PS:_** _ **Milles Mercis à toi, Barjy, tu sais pourquoi ^_^ !**_

* * *

 _ **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse**_

« Eprouves-tu des regrets ? » Se hasarde enfin l'ange.

Silence…

« Réponds-moi… il faut que je sache… » Insiste-t-il.

L'écho, si faible… le souvenir de ce que fut cette voix lui répond dans un souffle à peine audible.

« Non. » La voix de l'homme est si faible encore.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu me répondre ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… te sentir… si proche. »

« Tu t'y feras très vite, je te le promets. » Répond doucement l'ange.

Nouveau silence.

Pourtant, aucun regret. Ni dans le cœur de l'un... ni dans l'âme de l'autre.

Ils ont réfléchi, un peu, très vite, le temps pressait, ils se sont sentis irrémédiablement attirés par une force vitale qui allait avoir raison de toutes les excuses qu'ils auraient pu évoquer pour que cela ne se fasse pas.

Ils ont réfléchi, mais pas trop longtemps. Il en allait de leur survie. Sans quoi l'un allait périr tandis que l'autre allait dépérir.

Alors ils se sont regardés, l'espace d'un instant si fugace que leurs yeux se sont avoués «Faisons-le. » avant même que le corps ne s'abandonne.

« Comment te sens-tu à présent ? » S'inquiète pourtant l'ange.

L'homme semble reprendre enfin une profonde inspiration, comme si l'air lui avait manqué jusqu'à en suffoquer.

« Plein… je veux dire... comblé… je… je ne trouve pas les mots justes. C'est si étrange comme sensation. »

« Je sais. Je t'avais prévenu. Je ferai l'impossible pour que tu ne te sentes pas… »

« …possédé ? »

L'homme a eu du mal à prononcer le mot.

« Si tu veux… »

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une autre phrase jaillit.

« Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre solution ? » S'enquiert l'homme.

« C'était la meilleure, vu le laps de temps dont nous disposions pour nous décider. »

L'homme respire à grandes goulées, comme si l'air lui manquait encore.

Il sent l'ange si proche, il ressent son énergie si puissante, il entend l'écho de ses pensées. Et peu à peu, il ressent comme une nouvelle faim de lui. Il sait que désormais, ils sont liés de la manière la plus pure qui soit, ils sont unis corps et âme.

L'ange lui avait promis de le sauver, de prendre soin de lui… Et il tenait parole.

L'homme avait promis de ne pas avoir peur… mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise. Tout était si nouveau pour lui.

« Comment Sam va-t-il réagir quand il saura ? »

« J'espère qu'il comprendra. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

L'homme continue de s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Même s'il sait que Sam a toujours apprécié l'ange, cette fois, la situation a pris un tournant si inattendu qu'il ne sait comment son petit frère va prendre la nouvelle.

« Je suis certain qu'il comprendra. Et puis, nous n'avions pas le choix. »

« Moi, si. »

« Et tu l'aurais abandonné ? Toi qui clames depuis toujours que ton premier devoir en ce monde est de protéger ton petit frère ? »

« Je sais. Mais là, c'est quand même un peu… particulier. »

« Nous serons désormais là pour lui, plus forts que jamais. »

L'homme sent sa poitrine se gonfler, comme si sa cage thoracique s'était élargie pour emmagasiner de l'air pour toute une vie.

« Oui… alors il comprendra. »

L'homme ferme les yeux et se souvient… Il revoit les derniers instants qui ont mené à ce qu'ils sont en ce jour. Il ressent une dernière fois le souvenir de la douleur quand il s'est senti transpercé, il revoit les mains de l'ange le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il se souvient de tout ce qu'ils se sont dit. Il se rappelle les mots de l'ange. Il se rappelle sa décision.

La blessure était profonde. Le sort puissant. Et seul l'ange avait le pouvoir de le sauver en cet instant.

Mais ce salut avait un prix. Le prix de leur liberté. Un pas à franchir… un seul.

Et jamais aucun d'eux ne serait plus comme avant.

Il fallait que chacun accepte de franchir cette ultime étape. Il fallait que chacun soit conscient de l'impact que cette décision allait aussi avoir sur Sam. Aurait-il fallu que Dean lui en parle avant ? Cela lui avait semblé si incongru qu'il avait décidé de n'en rien faire. Et puis son petit frère était si loin à ce moment-là. Le temps que les deux frères se retrouvent, tout serait accompli… ou il aurait tout perdu.

Alors à quoi bon tergiverser davantage? Le vert avait plongé dans le bleu. Dans les yeux de l'homme, tant de questions. Dans les yeux de l'ange, tant de promesses.

L'ange lui avait répondu en silence, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et toute la rassurance du monde dans les mains qui le tenaient fermement… pour ne pas qu'il tombe, pour ne pas le perdre…

Alors non, il ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Parce qu'il sera toujours là pour Sam. Tout comme l'ange sera toujours là pour lui.

Il a gravé ce jour unique en lettres de sang, de larmes et d'espoir.

Le jour où l'Ange lui offert la vie…

Le jour où Dean a tout offert de lui.

…

Le jour où Dean Winchester est devenu le nouveau vaisseau de Castiel.


End file.
